1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device that is equipped with a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector as well as an electronic device system that includes the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
For a general computer to start, BIOS (Basic Input/Output System) is required, and BIOS-ROM in which BIOS is written is mounted on a mother board for the general computer.
In such the computer, when the contents stored in the BIOS-ROM are destroyed or when BIOS is upgraded, it is possible to restore or upgrade the BIOS by replacing the BIOS-ROM.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-216639 proposes a personal computer in which BIOS can be restored or upgraded by rewriting the contents stored in the BIOS-ROM, using a flash memory for BIOS-ROM without the need of replacing the BIOS-ROM. The personal computer disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-216639 is capable of rewriting the contents stored in the BIOS-ROM in the normal state after the power is turned on.